


Moments

by anoblebattle



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoblebattle/pseuds/anoblebattle
Summary: Henry requested to go to New York on his own as a beginning of his journey to find his story. Both mothers had allowed and supported this venture. They agreed to meet up in New York to spend some time together with both having some down time in Storybrooke. SwanQueen road trip!
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36
Collections: Swan Queen Advent Calendar Collection 1





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my very first fanfic. It was definitely nerve-racking to write even a very short story. No beta, all mistakes are my own. Critiques are welcomed for learning and betterment. 
> 
> Inspired by the song Passenger Seat by Stephen Speaks and written in Emma’s POV.

_I look at her and have to smile_  
_As we go driving for a while_  
_Her hair blowing in the open window of my car_  
_And as we go the traffic lights_  
_I watch them glimmer in her eyes_  
_In the darkness of the evening_  
  
_And I've got all I need_  
_Right here in the passenger seat_  
_And I can't keep my eyes on the road_  
_Just knowing that she's inches from to me_

Someone once told me that life is made up of moments, good ones, and bad ones but all worth living. And we need to try to look for the good moments between the bad ones.

Living in Storybrooke made good moments a rarity. Although I must admit I have issues recognizing them as well. A happy moment halted by feelings that will inevitably end as soon as it started. Always waiting for the other shoe to drop. I was scared… still am.

But what if… what if I gave myself a chance. A chance to be happy just for a moment. I gave a piece of advice once, about punching back at the world to change things but somehow, lately I falter at this, practice what you preach they say.

Breathe I tell myself as I glance to my right. Seeing the slight curve of her lips with her eyes close soaking a bit of sun… she looks content, happy. As she turns her head plastering that same radiating smile, she always has with eyes wide open, again I said breathe and eyes back on the road.

Halfway through our road trip with small chats and the unavoidable bantering, I find myself slowly understanding what exactly this ‘thing’ that I’m feeling. Years spent building a relationship with mutual respect and understating. Never backing down to each other’s challenges knowing that is what they needed, to push each other which shows our trust with one another.

Again, doubt still creeps on whether I should act on these feelings, with as much confidence I have that she might feel the same as I do with those eyes that always exudes so much care and love not just for Henry but for me as well.

A much-needed stop for gas and of course Hardee’s regardless of your majesty’s snarky comments about another stop, I know she needed a break too. I figure, this is my moment. This is where I will make my move, try not to overthink but just be true. I’ll just deal with consequences later. So, I park the car at the pump, grab the keys, and she too gets off and starts stretching out her legs with some kind of annoyance so I tread carefully. I casually walk across the hood of the car, pressing hard on the keys on my hand and stood still in front of her. “What?” she said as her brows crease. I can’t help but smile at that. I grab her hand with my free hand squeezing it tenderly as I can trying to invoke the feeling I wanted to convey. She looked at it and then looked into my eyes with confusion then I lean in and whisper to her ears “thank you” and kiss her cheek. I pull back and say it again “just thank you”. I let go of her hand and trotted inside the store.

I make myself temporary unavailable inside the store, I stand in the freezer aisle and allow myself to let my actions sink in. I think to myself what’s done is done and whatever happens-happens. Next, I gather myself and grab a couple of waters, a pack of gum and a chocolate for her majesty and head to the counter. I can see her from the window standing still with her hand on her cheek. I figure she has been in that position for a while. As I exit the store, her head turns and looks at me with an unreadable expression on her face. I just smile and try to hide the dreadful feeling brewing inside of me. She proceeded to open the passenger door.

Awkward silence with some tension, but I just let it play out. I certainly do not want to force anything. She just sat there in deep thought.

An hour left to our journey, with my eyes on the road I am slightly startled when suddenly a hand grabs my wrist and holds it down, fingers slowly intertwine with my own. Once again, I glance to my right and she is not looking at me but, on the road ahead. Then I feel her thumb gently caressing my hand. Looking back on the road, I smile and think to myself, this is our moment. This could be our chance. It would be our second chance.


End file.
